Quince días de historias
by Melissia
Summary: Esto es un compendio de quince historias, relativas a un reto de fanfickers que me propusieron. Cada capítulo tiene sus propias reglas y personajes. Día 15: Radamanthys y Camus. Un regalo.
1. Día 1

_**Buenas,**_

 _ **Voy a empezar a publicar un reto que me propusieron hace tiempo, sobre fanfickers.  
Es un compendio de diferentes historias, y he intentado variar los personajes en cada relato, por lo que habrá un poquito de todo.**_

 _ **Gracias a Kimi Sousuke, que fue quien me alentó a escribirlas y me mandó la imagen para poder realizarlo. Publico unos cuantos meses más tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca XD**_

 _ **Cada capítulo, por tanto, es independiente de los demás. Además, indicaré cuál era la temática del reto en cada uno, ya que los he salteado.**_

 _ **Os dejo con los dos primeros, ya que el número uno es tipo drabble y es muy cortito.**_

 _ **Espero que os gusten estas historias.**_

 _ ****Fic sin ánimo de lucro****_  
 _ ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi y TOEI, además de aquellos que tengan los derechos****_

 _ **Melissia**_

* * *

Reto 1: Drabble de tu personaje favorito

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

 **Sangre escarlata**

Personajes: Milo de Escorpio, obviamente. 

**—*—*—*—*—*—**

Había que reparar las armaduras. Las cuatro de bronce que tras la guerra interna del Santuario habían quedado prácticamente desechas.

Por lo que Atenea, habiendo retomado su lugar en aquel lugar, había ordenado a los caballeros de oro superviviente que ayudaran en las tareas de reparación.

Si bien el caballero de Aries se encargaría de arreglarlas, necesitaba que sus compañeros impregnaran de sangre las armaduras.

Así es como Milo se retiró primero las protecciones de las manos y posteriormente de los brazos.

Frente a la armadura de Cisne, hizo brotar el aguijón y realizó un corte limpio en su muñeca.


	2. Día 2

_**Este es el segundo, correspondiente al día 4, pero como ya dije, irían salteados.**_

 _ **En este caso, es un oneshot basado en una canción triste. La pareja es KanonxTethys, a la que tengo un cariño muy especial, ya que mi pareja de la vida real es Géminis y yo soy Escorpio, con lo cual, me encanta leer fics de ambos como pareja. Aparte, siempre me dice que soy su Tethys particular y que él es mi Kanon, ya que cuando nos conocimos, hace más de una década, él tenía pelo largo y yo mi cabello rubio.**_

 _ **La letra de la canción está intercalada en la historia, en cursiva, tal y como he hecho en otros songfics.**_

 _ **Espero que os agrade la historia.**_

* * *

Reto 2: Oneshot basado en una canción triste.  


 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

 **Mil océanos**

Canción: "1000 Oceans", de Tori Amos.  
Personajes: Kanon y Tethys

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

"No puedes ir donde voy ahora"

 _These tears I've cried, I've cried 1000 oceans…_

Sentada sobre las rocas, a la orilla del mar, Tethys recordaba las palabras que Kanon le había dicho la noche anterior, en aquel mismo lugar, que solían frecuentar tras la caída del templo de Poseidón.

Ella pudo perdonarle.

Y lo hizo.

Pero no tanto porque realmente viera que los hechos del pasado fueron fruto de su obcecación egoísta que se había borrado de un plumazo al darse de bruces con la realidad.

Tampoco porque hubiera tenido una conversación con la diosa, aparentemente enemiga, pero que le abrió los ojos en el momento oportuno.

No.

Ella le perdonó porque a un ser amado se le perdona. Y ella le amaba con toda su alma, a pesar de que en las leyendas mundanas se expandiera el rumor de que los seres provenientes de las aguas carecían de alma y corazón.

Si tan solo supieran que el mundo acuático contenía en su interior un caudal de sentimientos, igual no hubieran estado tan estigmatizados por la sociedad.

Estar enamorada de él fue algo que siempre trató de ocultar, ya que el antiguo Kanon no era, precisamente, un hombre dado a la expresión de la mejor de las emociones.

Pero desde que Atenea, la artífice de aquel cambio brusco en el Dragón de Mar, le demostrara que dentro de él existían de la manera más pura, Tethys no tuvo más remedio que perdonarle.

Ella lo intuía. Nada de lo que le dijo la diosa lo desconocía. Pero lamentaba no haber podido ser capaz de hacerlo tiempo atrás, cuando ambos se conocieron.

Y haber aprovechado más el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, disfrutando del amor con la plenitud de los sentidos.

La nereida agachó la cabeza apesadumbrada, con los rayos del sol ocultándose en el horizonte, reflejando sus cabellos dorados mecidos por la suave brisa marina.

 _And if I find you, will you still remeber…_

Había estado llorando más de lo que hubiera podido desear. Tanto como para llenar un mar, incluso un océano con sus lágrimas.

Porque ella quería seguirle al mismísimo fin.

Pero tan solo un día antes, él se había despedido de ella con esa prohibición.

No había lugar en el Inframundo para un ser tan hermoso como ella.

Kanon se llevó con él los recuerdos de un tiempo entre guerras, demasiado corto, pero muy intenso.

Ella recibió el encargo de Atenea de curarle la herida realizada por Poseidón, cuando se interpuso entre ambas deidades.

"Porque solo una criatura marina como tú podrá ayudarle a cicatrizar todas sus heridas"

Atenea sabía bien de lo que hablaba. Había leído sus ojos celestes con demasiada claridad. Y nada mejor que las manos y el corazón de una mujer para obrar aquel milagro.

Pero todo tiene un precio…

Y si bien la diosa había confiado en ella, la nereida supo que en cuanto su guerrero estuviera recuperado, regresaría al Santuario, siendo llamado a las filas.

Así fue.

Así perdió Tethys a Kanon.

Y aunque ella suplicó que se quedara, él simplemente recogió su carita de porcelana entre las manos, besándola con dulzura.

"No puedo quedarme, debo irme…tengo que saldar una deuda muy importante"

De nada sirvió que su corazón se encogiese, vaciando todo su contenido en forma de lágrimas.

Él había tomado aquella decisión.

Las horas pasaban entre el dolor de los recuerdos, entre las promesas de un futuro mejor para la nereida.

Pero un futuro sin él, no era esperanzador para la nereida.

 _I'm floating in the darkness…_

Ni siquiera el brillo de las estrellas reflejándose en el mar, una vez caída la noche, aplacaban todo aquel dolor que sentía.

Firmamento y océano. Aire y agua. Dos elementos que nunca llegaban a mezclarse, pero respetaban sus espacios.

Géminis, un signo de aire. Escorpio, un signo de agua.

Los dos amantes representaban aquella disociación, no sólo físicamente sino espiritualmente.

Pero poco importaba cuando el amor surgía entre dos elementos que estaban destinados el uno al otro.

 _I'm aware what the rules are, but you know that I will run, you know that I will follow you…_

Y así los dos se habían unido día a día, consolidando sus promesas a la luz de las estrellas o de unas candelas. Sobre la arena o sobre la cama. Entre susurros y gemidos.

Todo aquello se lo llevó Kanon.

Cuando Tethys sintió un viento cálido inesperado, revolviendo su melena rubia, acariciando como sus manos, murmuró su nombre con la esperanza de encontrarle.

Casi como una aparición en aquella noche.

Veinticuatro horas después de su despedida, Kanon reaparecía ante ella, momentáneamente.

Sus ojos turquesas reflejando tranquilidad.

Su cabello azulado meciéndose suavemente.

Sus brazos atrapando a la nereida.

Sus labios buscando los de ella, para mezclarse nuevamente con la sal de sus lágrimas.

Una última mirada.

Un último adiós.

Y aquel fantasma se desvaneció en la oscuridad, sin que Tethys pudiera hacer nada por sujetarle.

 _I can't believe that I would keep, keep you from flying…_

Aquella fue la verdadera despedida de su amada nereida.

Porque segundos después, ella percibió un poderoso cosmos estallando. A pesar de estar en la superficie y él en el Inframundo.

Se desvaneció suavemente, apagándose su vida para siempre.

Y mientras ella seguía llorando como para llenar un océano de lágrimas, una estrella en el firmamento emitió un destello.

 _So I will cry 1000 more if that's what it takes to sail you home._


	3. Día 3

Reto 3: Verano.

— ***—*—*—*—*—**

 **Bajo el sol de Grecia**  
Personajes: Seiya y Marin

— ***—*—*—*—*—**

—Qué calor hace— murmuró la mujer, levantando el cabello de la nuca y abanicándose con la mano libre.

Había terminado el entrenamiento de la mañana de Seiya por orden expresa de la amazona, que se derrumbó a la sombra de un grupo de cipreses, acompañada de su alumno.

En los meses estivales, el calor azotaba con fuerza aquel paraje yermo. Por todos lados, nubes de polvo y arena se levantaban gracias a la incesante actividad física de todos los habitantes, especialmente los más pequeños, que correteaban sin descanso para desesperación de los más mayores.

Su energía era desbordante. A pesar de la poca diferencia de edad entre Seiya y su maestra, ella terminaba el día agotada. Y en verano no hacía falta esperar a que anocheciera para sentirse cansada, puesto que el calor asfixiante multiplicaba exponencialmente su agotamiento.

Marin deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder retirarse la máscara de plata y refrescarse con agua, pero la maldita ley que obligaba a las amazonas a llevarla le impedía realizar aquel acto.

Nunca entendió esa enmienda, al menos en pleno siglo XX. Si un hombre la veía sin máscara, ellas o bien debían amarlo o bien matarlo. De hecho, era más ofensivo para ellas mostrar su rostro antes que su cuerpo desnudo.  
Justo al contrario que en el resto de sociedades civiles. Una auténtica estupidez.

Y ni tan siquiera se atrevía a hacer el gesto de retirársela, aunque fuera unos centímetros para permitir que el agua se escurriera entre la máscara y su piel. Más que nada porque se sentía continuamente observada por su rival, Shaina de Ofiuco.

Curiosamente, ella aguantaba estoicamente el intenso calor mientras daba órdenes a voz de grito a su alumno Cassios, quien levantaba pesas bañado en sudor y con la piel cuarteada por el sol.

Sin embargo, ella había dado un receso a su alumno Seiya, quien contemplaba cariacontecido la situación del otro muchacho, mientras bebía un poco de agua que su maestra le había tendido segundos antes.

—No sientas pena por él— dijo la amazona de Águila—, queda poco más de mes y medio para la prueba de la obtención de la armadura de Pegaso, no olvides tu objetivo.

Seiya no apartó la vista de la otra mujer y su alumno, mientras seguía bebiendo. Al terminar, cerró la botella y resopló, cruzando los brazos bajo la nuca y recostándose contra el tronco del ciprés.  
—Pero si está chorreando sudor como un cerdo— refunfuñó el chaval—, no sé cómo soporta este entrenamiento tan duro. Al menos Shaina podía tener piedad con él y dejarle descansar en las horas punta. ¿Y si se desmaya por un golpe de calor?

—Mejor para ti— dijo entre risas Marin—, así no tendrías que enfrentarte a él.

Seiya se empezó a reír y observó con más detenimiento la situación.  
—La verdad es que da bastante miedo— dijo pensativo—, ¿cómo voy a poder derrotarle, si es enorme? Me agarra, me tumba, se sienta encima de mi y adiós Seiya…

—Oye— soltó mosqueada su maestra—, nada de actitudes derrotistas y mucho menos cuando falta tan poco para el combate. ¿Vas a olvidar todas las enseñanzas que te he dado hasta ahora o qué?

Seiya resopló, haciendo mover su flequillo.  
—La verdadera fuerza reside en el cosmos, no en los músculos— repitió imitando a su maestra, hecho que provocó que la mujer le arrease un coscorrón.

Tras esto, ella volvió a quejarse del incesante calor y volvió a retirarse le mechón de pelo de la nuca, agitándolo para refrescarse.

— ¿Por qué no te quitas esa máscara?— preguntó el aprendiz—. Debe ser agobiante llevarla en verano, con todo el calor, el metal calentándose…

— ¡Seiya!— gruñó la amazona— ¡No hagas más dura la tortura! Sabes de sobra la razón por la cual no puedo mostrar mi rostro…

Entonces el muchacho se giró hacia ella.  
—Pero es absurdo para nosotros— dijo en tono quejumbroso—, ¿tú me matarías o me amarías si viera tu cara?

Era una lástima que aquel pedazo de metal no fuera capaz de reflejar los cambios emocionales que se producían en el rostro de la portadora, porque hubiera sonreído.

—Sabes que te quiero— dijo ella, revolviendo los cabellos de su alumno—, eres como mi hermano pequeño, de eso no debes preocuparte.

— ¿Entonces?— replicó él—. Llevo muchos años junto a ti y no he sido capaz de ver tu rostro. Y si me consideras tu hermano pequeño, ¿qué problema hay?  
Ella sacudió la cabeza, en un gesto negativo.  
—No es por ti, cariño— murmuró ella—. Son las leyes que nos imponen. Si alguien descubre que te he mostrado mi rostro y no he tomado una de las dos decisiones, me condenarán.  
—Pero si ya has dicho que me quieres, asunto resuelto— prosiguió ilusionado el joven.

Marin comenzó a reírse y agarró a su alumno hasta recostarlo sobre su regazo.  
—Porque el amor que siento por ti es el que aflora entre hermanos, no entre un hombre y una mujer.

—Pero si es amor, ¿qué más da el tipo que sea?— insistió Seiya, tocando la punta de la nariz metálica.

—No soy yo quien impuso esa absurda ley— concluyó la mujer—, sólo sé que se refieren al amor específico que surge entre un hombre y una mujer cuando se enamoran, ¿entiendes?

—No.

—Me lo temía— dijo ella riéndose de nuevo—, aún eres pequeño para entenderlo, pero no creo que tardes mucho en descubrirlo…

Seiya parpadeó un par de veces, confuso ante tales palabras. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras escuchaban las cigarras estridulando sin cesar y a la amazona de Ofiuco gritando a su alumno.

La muchacha volvió a quejarse del excesivo calor y recogió la botella de agua, destapándola para verter el agua por la nuca.  
—Oye Marin— musitó en voz baja el muchacho—, ¿y si te retiro la máscara sin que nadie te vea y así puedes echarte el agua por la cara o echar un trago?

—Que no— soltó ella—, además, Shaina no nos quita ojo de encima…

Seiya desvió la mirada hacia la amazona de Ofiuco y sonrió, hecho que provocó que la joven italiana desviara la mirada a otro lado.  
—Me pongo delante de ti, bloqueándole la visión, ¿te parece?— volvió a la carga el pequeño—. O si lo prefieres, me acerco y la distraigo…

—¡Que no!— exclamó de nuevo Marin—. Seiya, estate quietecito, que la vas a liar. ¿No ves que Shaina tiene un radar especial para detectar irregularidades? Enseguida notará que la estás distrayendo a propósito y si me pilla sin máscara, le alegraré el día porque me llevará ante el Sumo Sacerdote e igual nos descalifican, ¿te enteras? Mejor no hacer nada que ponga en riesgo tu participación en el torneo.

El muchacho compuso una mueca de desagrado y revolviéndose, se incorporó del regazo de su maestra hasta sentarse. Se rascó la cabeza unos segundos y resopló airado, viendo a su maestra sufrir por el excesivo calor de verano y él no pudiendo hacer nada para aliviarla.


	4. Día 4

Reto 4: Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos

 **—** ***—*—*—*—*—**

 **Indigesto**  
Personajes: Kardia y Dégel

 **—** ***—*—*—*—*—**

—En serio Kardia— espetó el caballero de Acuario, señalando la montaña de restos de manzanas tiradas por el templo de Escorpio—, deberías variar la dieta. Tanta manzana no debe ser bueno…

Dégel caminó de puntillas entre los restos, mientras reprendía a su amigo, quien seguía tirado sobre una butaca, masticando una nueva pieza de fruta.

—Para un vicio que tengo, déjame tranquilo— replicó el griego, dándole otro bocado a la que tenía entre manos—. Acabamos de llegar de una misión, ¡me muero de hambre!

Kardia no tenía intención alguna de frenar aquella comilona incesante y el francés sacudió la cabeza inquieto.  
— ¿Sólo tienes un vicio?— masculló el caballero de Acuario con sorna—. ¿Quieres que empiece a enumerar el resto o no hará falta que lo haga?

El griego dejó de masticar la manzana que había insertado en su larga uña y tragó, antes de arrojar los restos a los pies de su compañero, que se movió ágilmente esquivando el proyectil mordisqueado.  
—Peor sería que me inflara a comer dulces— contestó, cogiendo otra pieza—, o carne…

—Como si no lo hicieras— volvió a la carga el francés—. Comes demasiado y deberías cuidarte. Estos atracones no son buenos para tu salud, insisto. Ya lo dice el refrán, de grandes cenas están las sepulturas llenas.

—Ya— contestó desdeñosamente Kardia, desviando sus ojos azules al techo del templo—, e Hipócrates dijo "que la comida sea tu alimento y el alimento tu medicina". Eso es lo que hago, las manzanas son mi medicina…

Acto seguido se incorporó de la butaca y se acercó hasta Dégel, colocando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo  
—No te preocupes tanto por mi— dijo palmeando su espalda—. Te aseguro que esto no me matará… ¡hace falta más que comida para acabar conmigo!— exclamó riéndose el caballero de Escorpio, tocándose el vientre.

Por su parte, Dégel suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con resignación.  
—Algún día te dará un empacho y no querrás comer ni una sola manzana más en lo que te queda de vida— advirtió a su amigo, pateando los restos de la fruta, para amontonarlos en un rincón—. Luego no me vengas pidiendo ayuda…

—Eso no pasará jamás— contestó Kardia, remarcando la última palabra—. He comido muchísimas manzanas en mi vida, más que todas estas y sigo en pie, ¿no me ves?— dijo golpeándose el pecho—. ¡Y más fuerte que un roble estoy!— contestó, guiñándole un ojo a su camarada, quien esbozó una sonrisa escéptica.

El caballero de Acuario se dio media vuelta para marcharse del octavo templo, pero antes de salir por la puerta, se quedó unos segundo parado en el marco.  
—Espero que pases buena noche— dijo el francés, con la sonrisa aún suspendida en sus labios—, que no sea tu fruta favorita la que te entierre…

Por respuesta, Kardia juntó los labios y lanzó un beso a su amigo a modo de despedida desde la distancia, al tiempo que le lanzaba los restos de la, quizás decimotercera manzana que acababa de zamparse, que fue a estrellarse contra la puerta recién cerrada por Dégel.

El caballero de Acuario se hallaba en su estudio, a la luz de una candela leyendo ávidamente, cuando una de sus doncellas interrumpió la lectura.  
—Mi señor— dijo la muchacha, realizando una reverencia—, el señor Kardia de Escorpio requiere sus cuidados.

Rápidamente, Dégel se quitó las gafas y las tiró sobre la butaca, temiéndose lo peor. Últimamente, las fiebres que azotaban a su amigo eran cada vez más virulentas y repetidas en el tiempo.

Como una exhalación y el corazón encogido en un puño, el francés descendió las escaleras que separaban ambos templos, atravesando los de sus compañeros y entró como una ventisca en el octavo.

Pudo escuchar los gemidos de su amigo y, asustado, apuró el paso hasta la habitación.

En su cama, Kardia se revolvía entre quejidos de dolor y sudores fríos, en posición fetal, agarrándose el vientre.

—Dégel…— musitó el griego entre lamentos—, ayúdame…

Pero el caballero de Acuario se quedó estático a las puertas de la habitación, observando con calma la escena que montaba su amigo. Esta vez no eran las fiebres las que reclamaban su presencia, afortunadamente. Suspiró con suficiencia antes de responder.

— ¿Hay más miserable cautiverio que sujetarse un hombre a la vil panza, y dejar que la gula tenga imperio?— musitó, esbozando media sonrisa—. Una cita de Lupercio Leonardo de Argensola, ¿te suena, amigo mío?

— ¡Dégel por favor!— gruñó el caballero de Escorpio molesto—. ¡No me vengas ahora con frasecitas! ¡Me duele mucho la tripa! ¡Haz algo!

Entonces el francés se acercó hasta la cama y se agachó, retirando los mechones sudorosos de la frente de su compañero.  
— ¿No se te olvida una cosa?— preguntó, jugueteando con el mechón azul entre sus largos dedos fríos.

Si hubiera podido, Kardia se hubiera arrojado contra él, pero las náuseas cada vez eran más fuertes.  
— ¡Vale!— exclamó entre retortijones el caballero de Escorpio—. ¡Tenías razón! ¡TODA la razón! Ay...¿Puedes, por favor…prepararme algo…para aliviar…este…dolor?— musitó entre jadeos, suplicando ayuda.

Dégel se dio por satisfecho. Soltó el mechón azulado de cabello de Kardia y sonrió divertido, antes de incorporarse y salir de la habitación para preparar una infusión de hierbas a su compañero.

—Está claro que nadie puede matarte, querido Kardia— susurró el francés, encendiendo un fuego en la cocina de leña—, tú eres tu peor enemigo…y las manzanas.


	5. Día 5

Reto 5: drabble hurt/comfort  
 **  
—*—*—*—*—*—**

 **No me hables de ayer  
** Personajes: Aioros y Shura

— ***—*—*—*—*—**

Ni siquiera supo la razón exacta por la cual su amigo, o más bien, su amante se había sentido ofendido tras conversar.

Simplemente, Shura se levantó del sofá y se marchó del noveno templo, sin mostrar su enfado, pero haciendo notar su incomodidad.

Y por una vez, Aioros se sintió el ser más ruin sobre la Tierra.

Recapacitó.

Entonces dio con la causa del desencuentro.

El pasado.

Tras resoplar con inquietud, y queriendo que no fuera la última vez, ascendió hasta Capricornio.

Llamó.

Al abrirse la puerta, apresó al español entre sus brazos y sus labios.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Voy a estar unos días alejada, por viaje, pero intentaré contestar a los comentarios tan pronto como pueda. El reto lo proseguiré el lunes, ya que mañana y el domingo habrá actualizaciones del otro fic. ¡Pasad buen finde!**_


	6. Día 6

_**Fic dedicado a beauty4ever, que fue quien eligió el personaje y el estado de ánimo. ¡Espero que te guste!  
**_

* * *

Reto 6: Oneshot + estado de ánimo

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

 **Alegría**  
Personaje: Shaina de Ofiuco  
 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

Alegría.

Por vivir.

Por disfrutar la vida que antiguamente se le había vetado.

Por poder tener en la palma de sus manos un futuro nuevo, incierto.

Pero ella tenía ganas de empezar de cero, siendo esta vez una mujer curtida en mil batallas. La experiencia es lo que se llevaba, tanto para lo bueno, como para lo malo.

Hasta de los errores supo sacar lo positivo.

Bien era cierto que atrás quedo un pasado donde fue una persona totalmente opuesta a lo que era hoy en día; dónde los peores sentimientos fluían por ella y mordían como las serpientes que sujetaba Ofiuco.

Ahora entendía la constelación de su armadura. No era que el portador de la serpiente utilizara a los reptiles como arma defensiva. Esa no era la misión de Ofiuco. Asclepio no deseaba las guerras…curaba a los guerreros.

Y ahora ella se había sanado de todas las heridas recibidas.

La primera en su propio orgullo como mujer. Ser rechazada por Seiya había generado en ella un sentimiento de rencor que la llevó a perseguir al muchacho hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Entendió pronto la razón de aquel comportamiento: el amor.

Pero también comprendió que por amor no vale todo, así que tuvo que aprender a utilizarlo de manera positiva y no negativa, como había ido haciendo hasta entonces.

Transformó ese sentimiento negativo del amor corrosivo, el que obliga a amar, en lugar de dejar ese sentimiento al libre albedrío y a aceptar la derrota con deportividad.

La segunda, a que antes de juzgar, hay que escuchar a ambas partes. A no estar alienado por una sola voz, a la que seguir a pies juntillas sin pararse a razonar y comprender unas y otras actitudes y hechos.

Desde bien pequeña había aprendido a respetar al Sumo Sacerdote, ignorando al impostor bajo el casco. Tampoco es que se hubiera parado a pensar si la belicosidad del hombre estaba bien cimentada o eran delirios de grandeza.

Fue una de sus manos ejecutoras, utilizada únicamente para aplastar al supuesto enemigo al Santuario.

Un enemigo que, curiosamente, estaba de parte de Atenea, la diosa a la que supuestamente ellos protegían.

Y el tercer golpe que tuvo que encajar fue el más duro de todos. Porque perder a amigos, a compañeros…que estaban bajo su responsabilidad y que seguían sus órdenes sin plantearse nada. Ella misma se había transformado en un ser despótico al que parecía no importarle el sacrificio de sus compañeros, si con ello obtenía lo que deseaba.

La italiana suspiró recordando a tantos caídos…

Si tan solo se hubiera molestado en responder a tantas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, en lugar de dejarlas sin contestar.

Pero para ella, en ese momento, lo fácil era eso. Porque si colocaba las respuestas que acechaban en los rincones más oscuros de su mente, sería aceptar que ella estaba equivocada.

Y su antigua personalidad no admitía una sola rendija donde la equivocación pudiera atreverse a asomar su zarpa cargada de verosimilitud.

Sin embargo, todo aquello formaba parte de su pasado.

Se había permitido el lujo de llorar a los caídos, sin sentir vergüenza, sin ocultar las lágrimas tras la máscara de metal que sujetaba en sus manos.

También había derramado lágrimas de amor por aquel muchacho que robó su corazón desde que era bien joven, gracias a sus cuidados.

Porque Seiya fue el único que pudo ver detrás de la máscara a la verdadera Shaina que se escondía como un conejo atemorizado.

Ella había sido educada con severidad y unas normas estrictas, que cincelaron su personalidad hasta hacerla dura y con fuertes aristas.

Pero lo más curioso de su actitud tras los acontecimientos en el Santuario fue otra razón.

Ella no conocía personalmente a los caballeros de oro.

Los elegidos apenas se dejaban ver por el Santuario, rara vez participaban de la vida comunal y en muy contadas ocasiones acudían al coliseo a observar batallas.

La élite restringía su presencia para contadas ocasiones, mostrándose únicamente cuando la ocasión realmente lo merecía.

Apenas se mezclaban con sus compañeros, sin embargo, los habitantes de Rodorio sí tenían la oportunidad de verlos más a menudo, paseando por las calles. Imponiendo su presencia.

Por tanto, cuando se celebraron las exequias por los caballeros de oro caídos en combate, Shaina no pudo derramar una sola lágrima.

De algunos ni tan siquiera recordaba haberlos visto nunca.

Sin embargo, al ver a Hyoga abrazándose al féretro de su maestro Camus, el corazón de Shaina se encogió en su pecho y sintió una fuerte congoja.

O cuando Aioria fue informado por Shiryu de las últimas palabras que tuvo Shura con él, y avanzó hasta el cuerpo del caballero de Capricornio y se despidió de él sin rencor.

Comprobó que algunos caballeros de oro tenían estima hasta por Saga, el traidor, cuyo cadáver ungido provocaba admiración hasta en la muerte.

Empezaba a entender un sentimiento que era muy difícil de llevar a cabo, llamado empatía.

Y pudo notar sus efectos cuando el nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más insoportable y sus ojos comenzaron a arder, liberando al fin las primeras lágrimas al comprender el dolor ajeno y sentirlo como propio.

Se unió al llanto general de los supervivientes, que debían enterrar a sus amigos, como en el caso del caballero de Escorpio que se apoyaba en Shaka buscando consuelo; a sus maestros, como Hyoga al tener que despedirse del caballero de Acuario; a Aldebarán, quien con todo lo grande que era, temblaba de emoción al ver los cadáveres de sus compañeros; incluso Shun, quien había guardado la rosa de Afrodita que le retiraron al curarle y la había depositado sobre su féretro.

Tras los días de riguroso luto en el Santuario, el sol comenzó a brillar y barrió todo atisbo de tristeza con el pasar de los días.

El ejército de Atenea comenzaba a reorganizarse de nuevo, curando a los aún heridos y reforzando las defensas.

Atenea, erigida como única líder a falta de un Sumo Sacerdote, manejó el Santuario como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

La calidez de su espíritu embargó a todos por igual, incluida a ella.

Pudo comprobar cómo los caballeros dorados supervivientes pasaban cada vez más tiempo entre los supervivientes. Ayudando en las tareas de reconstrucción y recuperación de los más desfavorecidos por la contienda.

Por eso Shaina estaba feliz.

Porque ahora todos pertenecían a la misma familia, donde uno estaba para todos, y todos estaban para uno. Tal y como había leído en un libro…

Y porque al fin podría ser una auténtica amazona al servicio de la diosa.

Por todo ello, Shaina volvía a sonreír y ser feliz, no importaba cuantas tormentas tuviera que atravesar, porque el sol siempre acababa saliendo.


	7. Día 7

Reto7: Oneshot de tu pareja favorita

 **—** ***—*—*—*—*—  
** **Trigo y amapola**  
Personajes: Milo y Camus

 **—*—*—*—*—*—  
**

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos?

Antes de que comenzara la batalla en el Santuario.

Eso podía recordarlo con facilidad. Ya que fue realmente la última vez…antes de que Camus decidiera sacrificarse por su alumno, para mostrarle el camino para llegar a la élite.

A pesar de que bebían con intensidad el uno del otro, sabiendo que siendo guerreros, cabría la posibilidad de no volverse a ver cada vez que surgía una nueva contienda, Milo siempre trataba de quitarle hierro al asunto; especialmente cuando Camus se ponía trascendental y decidía conversar sobre su posible muerte.

Pero el caballero de Escorpio siempre terminaba cortando de raíz cualquier resquicio de negatividad por parte del francés, de la mejor manera que sabía: sellando sus labios y ocupando su boca con un cálido y húmedo beso.

Nunca le gustó que su amado no dejara de hablar sobre la muerte.

No porque la temiera, ya que Milo había estado en alguna ocasión al borde, pero siempre la había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Pero sí tenía miedo a la pérdida de Camus.

Y la misma Muerte, tantas veces que trató de acabar con la vida del griego, terminó cercenando la del francés, a modo de venganza por no poder llevarse la que realmente deseaba.

"Siempre juntos…que la Muerte no pueda separarnos"

Pero lo hizo. Se llevó lo que más ansiaba y amaba Milo sobre todas las cosas.

Y la soledad de no tener a su otra mitad, cada vez horadaba más y más su espíritu vital, sumiéndole en un profundo abismo de tristeza y desesperación. Donde las noches, que antiguamente deseaba que llegaran con prontitud, ahora lo único que hacían eran poblar su descanso de terribles pesadillas donde Camus seguía con vida.

Lo peor de soñar con una persona muerta era despertarse y tener la certeza de que ya no estaría más a su lado. Que tendría que esperar a que su propio destino viniera a buscarlo para llevarle al otro mundo.

La noche se hizo de rogar antes de dejar paso a la mañana, pero supuso que fueron las ganas de que amaneciera de una vez para poder estar con sus compañeros y ocupar su mente con entrenamientos y conversaciones superfluas. Cualquier cosa, con tal de no estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Pero aquella mañana no esperó a que alguno de sus compañeros viniera a despertarle a su templo. Por una vez, quería pasar el día a solas.

Madrugó, quizás demasiado. Pero al menos el astro rey había tomado posesión de su lugar en el firmamento.

Milo decidió salir a dar una vuelta fuera de los límites del Santuario, a pesar de la prohibición expresa de hacerlo, debido a las advertencias del advenimiento del señor del Inframundo.

No escuchó a quienes le observaron su error, que su lugar estaba en el octavo templo y no merodeando en el exterior.

Simplemente le daba igual lo que pudieran decirle.

Sus pasos levantaban polvareda por los caminos secos. Escuchó a un mirlo cantando en una pequeña arboleda, fuera de la muralla del Santuario.

Siguió al pájaro negro con la mirada y caminó tras él, adentrándose en la floresta. Una pequeña alameda que limitaba con los campos de cultivo de los labriegos de Rodorio, el pueblo más cercano.

El caballero de Escorpio recordó entonces aquel sendero por el que caminaba, bordeando el límite.

Él había estado con Camus en ese mismo lugar, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún eran unos niños.

Sí. Allí estaba la acequia. Y más adelante la presa del río que proporcionaba agua para los cultivos de los labradores.

Cruzó el pequeño puente de cemento, a pesar de que deseaba poder bañarse en aquel río, tal y como hizo cuando era un niño.

Una vez lo atravesó, tuvo ante él un campo de trigo y otro de cebada. Más allá, pudo distinguir cultivo de patata y de maíz, aún incipiente.

A principios de julio, los campos de cereal estaban rebosantes y a punto de ser cosechados.

Siguiendo el camino que bordeaba el campo de trigo, Milo se acercó hasta el mismo límite. Sujetó una espiga entre sus manos y la arrancó. Desmigó la espiga sobre su mano izquierda y los granos de cereal cayeron suavemente sobre su palma.

Miró alrededor, antes de adentrarse en el campo de cultivo.

Dando zancadas y procurando no pisar donde no debía, llegó hasta el centro y oteó por encima toda la llanura dorada, de espigas iluminadas por los rayos del sol.

Pero él buscaba otra cosa…

Hasta que al fin la localizó.

Entre el rubio trigo, una flor apareció ondeando suavemente sus pétalos colorados. Una amapola desafiaba a todo el cereal que la circundaba.

Pareciera que el trigo admiraba a la humilde pero bella flor, respetando y resaltando su color vibrante.

Milo se acercó hasta donde estaba la amapola y, a pesar de lo que aquello supondría, decidió tumbarse a su lado.

Boca arriba, miraba a la amapola con los rayos del sol colándose entre las espigas de trigo y los delicados pétalos de la flor.

Alargó la mano y acarició la suavidad de su rojez.

Como los cabellos de Camus…

Igual que la primera vez que se vieron.

Aquel niño pelirrojo destacaba entre todos sus compañeros, prácticamente todos rubios, quienes se acercaban con curiosidad hacia el recién llegado, que se escondía tras las piernas de su maestro.

La primera vez que Milo le vio, sintió el imperioso deseo de acercarse, pero la muchedumbre era demasiado densa y todas aquellas cabecitas rubias, al igual que la suya, parecía el trigo admirando a la solitaria amapola.

El caballero de Escorpio perdió el interés, puesto que él no quería parecer uno más.

Pero el destino quiso que el frío carácter de Camus, mantuviera a raya a sus compañeros. Y que se sintiera abrumado por tanto interés que despertaba, cuando lo único que quería era permanecer en un segundo plano.

Había venido a Grecia junto a su maestro a entrenar y presentarse, no a ser adulado por toda aquella marabunta de niños rubios que le seguían y no le dejaban solo.

Conocedor del lenguaje corporal y de las crecientes opiniones respecto al francés de "es muy guapo, pero tiene un carácter solitario", no pudo sino sentir lástima por él. Podía sentir su agobio por los compañeros, niños y niñas, que trataban por todos los medios de amistarse con el pelirrojo.

Tan abrumado se sentía aquella mañana, que Milo acabó resoplando y, deslizándose entre la multitud, alcanzó al nuevo y le cogió de la mano, sacándolo de aquel lugar. Amenazando con torturar a quien se atreviera a parar su camino.

Camus fue arrastrado lejos de la muchedumbre por aquel niño rubio de espesa melena.

Milo apenas recordaba cómo empezaron a hablar, si discutieron o no. Sí recordaba que un rato después, ambos estaban en aquel mismo campo de trigo donde él estaba tumbado, observando la amapola.

Escondidos bajo las espigas. Lejos de las miradas.

Y recordó las manos frías de Camus colocando espigas de trigo entre sus cabellos rubios.

"Tu pelo es del mismo color que el trigo".

A continuación, Milo recogió una amapola, y la colocó en el cabello de su nuevo amigo.

"Y el tuyo como el de esta amapola".


	8. Día 8

Reto 8: Muerte de tu personaje favorito

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

 **Legado**

Personajes: Milo de Escorpio y Malikian de Serpens (OC)  
 **  
—*—*—*—*—*—**

Veinte años habían transcurrido tras el final de la Guerra Santa. Dos décadas en las cuales el caballero de Escorpio había logrado transmitir, finalmente, su legado a un joven digno de ser llamado su sucesor. Su mayor orgullo, frente a las puertas de la Muerte.

Que su mejor amigo, Camus de Acuario, fuera reclamado por quienquiera que estuviera reinando en el Inframundo había provocado en él una sacudida difícil de digerir. Ya había estado en esa misma situación, pero esta vez sabía que no habría resurrecciones. Que cuando el Patriarca informó del fallecimiento extraño del francés cuando estaba en plena misión junto a un reformado Deathmask, simplemente no pudo creerlo.

Su amistad perduró hasta la treintena. Demasiado temprano. Una década de prórroga de una amistad que Milo pensó que perduraría hasta ser unos ancianos.

Para poder sobrellevar el dolor por aquella pérdida, el Sumo Sacerdote le había aconsejado poder entrenar a un alumno, no sólo para mantener la mente ocupada sino para dejar un legado. Algo que el caballero de Cáncer había dejado vacío tras su muerte, en las mismas circunstancias que Camus.

Y al cabo de unos días, fue Hyoga, su ahijado, quien le informó de un niño de cinco años que destacaba entre los nuevos aspirantes.

Milo se acercó hasta las arenas del Coliseo, donde los pequeños se hallaban jugueteando y practicando puñetazos y patadas. Simplemente ataques físicos.

Y entre ellos, un pequeño niño de cabello rubio alborotado y ojos pardos captó su atención. Su cosmos era singular. Ese cachorro prometía.

Con un gesto, el griego ordenó al pequeño que se acercara. Una vez delante de él, Milo le hizo una batería de preguntas, simples pero muy concretas. Y tras pensarlo unos instantes, decidió acogerle.

Malikian. Malikian de Serpens, caballero de plata. Igual que su maestro, Sargas de Serpens. El griego siempre encontró algo en su alumno que le recordaba a su propio maestro. A pesar de su físico distinto, el joven tenía algo muy familiar que provocó que le escogiera. Por eso no le extrañó que la armadura de Serpens volviera a proteger el cuerpo de un guerrero nacido bajo el signo de Escorpio. Al fin y al cabo, ambas constelaciones estaban muy próximas en el firmamento, sujeta la serpiente por las manos de Ofiuco, el signo número trece, entre Escorpio y Sagitario.

Milo entreabrió los ojos, a pesar de que su vista se emborronaba. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de Malikian llamándolo desesperadamente. Lo jodido de estar muriéndose es que el oído es el último sentido en apagarse.

Y el caballero de Escorpio yacía lánguido y sin fuerzas entre los brazos de su sucesor. Aún podía distinguir la larga melena rubia y sus ojos pardos, desesperados, buscando reanimar de alguna manera a su maestro.

—Malikian…— balbuceó Milo, sin fuerzas para levantar el brazo y poder borrar las lágrimas de su alumno.

—Maestro, guarda energías…he matado a Mantícora y ahora podremos irnos al Santuario, Atenea te curará y…

Pero Milo había cerrado los ojos. Tragó saliva. Ya no volvería a ver el lozano rostro de su alumno.

—Malikian…que hayas vencido a quien me ha derrotado te convierte en legítimo sucesor de la armadura de oro de Escorpio…dile a Shun que así lo he pedido…y apóyate en Hyoga, como has venido haciendo hasta ahora…la amistad entre Acuario y Escorpio ha sido siempre importante…

—¡De eso nada!— terció el muchacho, tirando de su maestro para incorporarle—. Si es necesario, te cargaré a cuestas. Soy feliz con la armadura de plata de Serpens y mientras estés vivo, seguirás siendo el caballero de Escorpio. El único que he conocido…

Ya no podía hablar. Ni ver. Ni oler. Ni sentir nada. Sólo escuchaba a Malikian hablando de un futuro imposible. Un hermoso futuro en el que ambos seguían juntos como maestro y alumno.

Pero quizás en otra vida.

"Adiós Malikian, en tus manos dejo el legado de Escorpio"

* * *

 _ **OC's míos: Malikian de Serpens, alumno de Milo de Escorpio. Sargas de Serpens, maestro de Milo de Escorpio (aparece en diversos fics míos, tanto como protagonista como mencionado). No podía dejar escapar la misma relación.**_

 _ **El nombre de Malikian es por el violinista de origen libanés y armenio, Ara Malikian, ya que me encanta su música (pero Malikian de Serpens no se parece físicamente a él, simplemente tomo su apellido como nombre).**_

 _ **Me he centrado en la muerte, no en las circunstancias ni cómo se dieron.**_

 _ **Últimamente estoy muy ocupada, por lo que mi tiempo frente al ordenador se limita a cinco minutos cada…¿dos, tres días? Como mucho. Siento la tardanza en actualizar, mis disculpas.**_


	9. Día 9

_**Buenas,**_

 _ **Realmente no sé si este reto entra dentro de romance, ya que otro reto es viñeta romántica y no tengo muy claro cuál sería la diferencia entre "viñeta de romance" y "viñeta romántica". Sumado a que escribir algo de ese estilo no es mi fuerte, pero se hace lo que se puede.**_

 _ **En cualquier caso, espero que os guste y disculpad la tardanza en actualizar y responder a los mensajes. Sigo muy ocupada y no paro apenas por el ordenador. Espero poder sentarme algún día más tranquilamente y ponerme a ello.**_

 _ **¡Gracias y disculpad las molestias!  
**_

* * *

 _Reto 9: viñeta de romance_

 **—*—*—*—*—*—  
**  
 **Vayamos juntos**  
Personajes: Pandora y Radamanthys (versión TLC)

 **—*—*—*—*—*—  
**

Parecía desdén. O al menos eso parecía a simple vista.

La actitud de ella hacia su guardaespaldas particular no daba lugar a dudas.

Siempre interponiendo una barrera entre ambos, no queriendo dar pie a posibles chismorreos entre el resto de subordinados.

Pero tras esa aparente indiferencia, de tratar al espectro de Wyvern como un perro callejero, de cerrar los ojos tras mandarle una orden, Pandora tragaba saliva y, sobre todo, congoja.

Porque cada vez que ella lo echaba de su lado, él acataba la orden como fiel sumiso, desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Y no volvía a verle a menos que ella le reclamase.

Lo malo de todo aquello, era que temía que Radamanthys se cansara de aquella escenificación. De que tomara en serio sus desaires y violencia contra él. Que nunca más volvería al mandato de su voz.

Ahora, más que nunca, lo temía.

Porque si algo había percibido en aquel hombre era su peculiar manera de hacer notar que le incomodaba la presencia de alguien.

Simplemente se volvía indiferente.

El inglés era el hombre más fiel y defendía ferozmente a quienes reverenciaba.

Pero, si llegabas a molestarle más de lo permitido, entonces ese escudo se desvanecía y te dejaba a la intemperie. Y no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que te fuera a suceder de ahí en adelante, ya que había perdido su confianza en ti.

Pandora había empezado a notar los efectos de la fría indiferencia del juez. De su desapego por alguien a quien estaba comenzando a considerar como alguien importante y digno de su admiración y, sobre todo, respeto.

Ella sabía que Radamanthys la respetaba. Al menos, eso siempre lo había sentido.

Le había costado muchísimo trabajo ganar su confianza. Miles fueron las noches de conversaciones por culpa del insomnio, compartiendo inquietudes frente a la guerra santa.

Y Pandora no tenía idea de qué narices pasaba, pero trataba por todos los medios de permanecer despierta. Se obligaba a sí misma a una tortura con tal de poder tener aquel momento a solas con él.

Tal fue su obsesión, que cuando una vez él no acudió a la consabida cita, ella montó en cólera y destruyó con su tridente aquello que se interponía en su camino.

El escándalo que armó provocó que incluso Cheshire huyera de ella, escondiéndose por temor a recibir un golpe.

Sólo se calmó cuando una voz le informó que Radamanthys estaba investigando la manera de llegar a Bluegraad, y que no se hallaba en el templo de Saturno.

Por ello, nada más regresar, Pandora fue inmediatamente a verle.

Nada más abrir la puerta del templo, un fiel servidor del juez salió a su encuentro.

—Mi señor está ocupado— informó aquel muchacho, tratando de impedir el paso de la mujer.

Ella compuso una mueca de desagrado y apuntó al espectro de Arpía al pecho, tocando suavemente con la punta de su tridente.

—Muévete, perro—espetó ella, sintiendo la mirada furibunda de Valentine, quien apretó los dientes, pero antes de que estallara un desencuentro entre ambos, la figura del juez surgió de entre las sombras— ¡Radamanthys!

El hombre rubio mantenía aquel rictus serio que nunca variaba de expresión.

—Está bien Valentine— murmuró el Wyvern—, déjala entrar. Saludos, mi señora Pandora. Ruego acepte mis disculpas por el comportamiento de mi lugarteniente— dijo lanzando una mirada reprobatoria al joven, quien apretó los puños y abandonó el templo.

La mujer ladeó una sonrisa y bajó su tridente. Después, caminó sinuosamente hasta donde estaba el juez, quien se había retirado el largo abrigo negro.

—Me han dicho que has estado investigando la manera de llegar a Bluegraad— dijo ella, acariciando con sutileza el brazo del espectro—, ¿has hallado algo interesante?

El juez invitó a la joven a tomar asiento, pero ella ya se había tomado la molestia de sentarse, sin necesidad de la invitación. Cruzó las piernas y esperó a escuchar aquello que tuviera que decirle.

—Oricalco— dijo Radamanthys, tomando asiento a su vez, delante de ella—. Me han informado que dos caballeros de oro se dirigen al mismo lugar por las mismas razones.

—Bien— dejó escapar ella casi como un suspiro—, ¿y qué tienes pensado hacer?

—Ir a Bluegraad junto a Valentine y conseguir el oricalco antes que ellos— respondió el juez, como si fuera una obviedad.

Pandora tamborileó los dedos sobre su tridente y dirigió una mirada de soslayo al espectro.

— ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?— preguntó ella, como algo casual.

— ¿Con usted?— replicó él, revolviéndose en el asiento—. Por mi no hay problema, pero deberá obedecer las órdenes mías y de Valentine…

—Cuando dije juntos, me refería a ti y a mí— cortó la mujer—. Los dos. A solas. No veo necesario que se apunte nadie más…

—No creo que sea lo más adecuado— volvió a insistir el juez—, le recuerdo que dos caballeros de oro se dirigen hacia allí ahora mismo. Y además, existe un tercer elemento que…

No le dio tiempo a finalizar la frase cuando Pandora se incorporó como un resorte de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándole con sus brazos y buscando su boca.

Radamanthys sujetó a la mujer con fuerza mientras el largo y húmedo beso persistía. El ímpetu de ella contrastaba con la voracidad de él.

Finalmente se separaron. Ella jadeó y retiró suavemente el flequillo rubio del juez, para poder mirarle bien a los ojos.

—Está bien, los dos solos— accedió el hombre, repasando con la lengua sus labios.


	10. Día 10

_Reto 10: viñeta romántica_

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

 **Conejos**  
Personajes: Seiya y Shaina

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba. Tampoco es que quisiera hablarse, pero desde hacía meses que el caballero de Pegaso prefería pasar más tiempo en el Santuario de Grecia que en la mansión de Saori en Japón.

Y aquello generaba rumores.

Bien era cierto que en cuanto la diosa hacía acto de presencia en Grecia, el primero en acudir a recibirla era su fiel protector. Su lealtad jamás se extinguiría, eso se daba por sentado.

Pero los habitantes del lugar, hasta sus propios hermanastros intuían que Atenea apreciaba al caballero de Pegaso, pero su situación, en esos precisos momentos, le impedía dar un paso más allá que era lo que Seiya esperaba.

Y a pesar de que su devoción no había decaído, su ausencia causaba estragos en el corazón del joven.

Poco a poco fue recobrando la normalidad y las rutinas dentro del Santuario le habían devuelto el buen humor y, sobre todo, sus ganas de bromear.

Una agradable tarde, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte, se hallaba paseando por un camino aledaño, cuando le salió al paso un conejo, que se quedó mirando al muchacho con cara de sorpresa.

Seiya frenó en seco y permaneció estático, observando al peludo animal. Éste sacudió la cabeza, sin apartar los enormes ojos oscuros del chaval, moviendo la nariz a toda velocidad.

—Esta vez no escaparás— murmuró el caballero de bronce, preparándose para echar una carrera.

Y antes de que pudiera pestañear, el conejo emprendió la huida a toda mecha, perdiéndose entre los matorrales.

Sin apartar la vista de su objetivo, el joven salió tras el animal, zigzagueando por el bosque.

Una polvareda inundó el aire al paso de Seiya, quien dio con su presa que seguía corriendo sin cesar, buscando desesperadamente la madriguera para ocultarse de aquel humano.

Cuando al fin le había dado alcance y se disponía a abalanzarse sobre el desdichado conejo, sintió un doloroso golpe en el costado que lo derribó al suelo.

Seiya divisó desde el suelo al conejo saliendo por patas hasta desaparecer de nuevo entre unos matorrales, perdiendo su pista completamente.

— ¿Pero qué narices…?— gruñó, mientras se incorporaba del suelo, pero un pie le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

— ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que dejes a los conejos en paz?— dijo una voz bien conocida para él.

Shaina mantuvo el pie derecho sobre el cuerpo de Seiya y cruzó los brazos.

El joven se pasó la lengua por los labios y suspiró contrariado.

— ¿Te has unido a los de Greenpeace o algo parecido?— se quejó el muchacho, sin hacer amago de incorporarse. De hecho, cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza.

La amazona sacudió la cabeza y apretó un poco más el pie.

—Si tienes hambre acude al barracón de cocina del Santuario, ¡pero deja a los animales del bosque tranquilos! Esos no se comen— regañó la italiana, colocando sus brazos en jarras.

—Muy bien Shaina— contestó Seiya divertido—, ya te lo recordaré cuando comas un pobre corderito asado, que tanto te gusta. O un cochinillo destetado a la fuerza para alimentar tu estómago… ¡Pero no aprietes con el tacón!— volvió a quejarse, cuando sintió que la amazona clavaba con fuerza.

Viendo que ella no cambiaba de posición y que comenzaba a disertar sobre comidas, el joven agarró el pie de la italiana y la desequilibró, provocando una fuerte caída de espaldas, con un grito de dolor al final.

A pesar de eso, Seiya se reía con ganas de la situación y se incorporó del suelo finalmente, sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa.

— ¡No te rías de mi! ¡Eso ha sido una jugada sucia!— gruñó la italiana que fue a levantarse, pero el caballero de bronce fue a sentarse encima de ella.

—En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, ¿no es cierto, Shaina?— respondió el caballero de Pegaso, sujetando a la joven por las muñecas, al saber que ella preparaba otro ataque—. Esta vez te toca curarme las heridas.

Entonces Seiya mostró su brazo rasguñado por el golpe recibido previamente, del que brotaba sangre.

Shaina suspiró y dejó de pelear por quitarse de encima al joven.  
—Como la primera vez que nos vimos, hace años…

Seiya comenzó a reírse de nuevo mientras se retiraba de encima de la muchacha, ayudándola a sentarse.  
—No sé si agradecer o no que aparezcas siempre en el momento oportuno, bien para salvarme a mí, o para salvar a un conejo— dijo el caballero de bronce sonriendo, mientras observaba a Shaina que retiraba los restos de tierra de su herida—. Espera un momento, ¿me consideras un conejo?

Aquella pregunta descolocó a la amazona, que se había retirado el pañuelo amarillo de su cintura y envolvía con cuidado el brazo de Seiya. Tras el momentáneo silencio tras la máscara, Shaina rompió a reír.

— ¡No te rías de mi!— imitó Seiya la voz de la italiana con un puchero.

—Es que acabo de imaginarte como un conejo y no he podido evitarlo— respondió la joven entre risas, atando el pañuelo—. Bueno, esto ya está listo… ¿Contento?

Seiya mantuvo una sonrisa apacible en el rostro y asintió, mientras alargaba la mano hacia la máscara de la amazona.  
— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó ella extrañada, pero sin frenar al caballero de Pegaso, quien finalmente retiró el pedazo de metal, dejando al descubierto el aún risueño gesto en el rostro de la italiana.

Permaneció unos segundos mirando a la joven, quien parpadeó suavemente y desvió la mirada hacia abajo.

—Sólo quería ver tu cara cuando te ríes— respondió Seiya—. Nunca te había escuchado reír…

Shaina enrojeció súbitamente. Y alzó los ojos verdes cuando el joven le preguntó.

— ¿Permitirías que un conejo te diera un beso?


	11. Día 11

Reto 11: Primavera

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

 **Alergia primaveral**  
 _Personajes: Albafica y Manigoldo_

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

Podía observar a todos sus compañeros desde lo alto del friso de su templo. De hecho, le encantaban esas vistas de todo el Santuario, ya que podía otear sin peligro.

Tranquilamente se tiraba horas desde aquel lugar, curioseando en las vidas de los demás, viendo cómo interactuaban entre ellos, los gestos de cariño que se profesaban…actitudes vetadas para él.

Albafica apretó contra su piel la rosa que sujetaba entre sus manos. Las espinas perforaron sus dedos. Inmediatamente después, apretó aquellos orificios para que la sangre comenzara a brotar.

Una gotita de sangre afloró y fue creciendo a medida que el líquido vital se apelotonaba. Finalmente, aquella gota se escurrió dejando tras de sí un reguero en la palma, de donde colgó unos instantes, hasta que terminó estrellándose contra la piedra.

Tras esto, el caballero de Piscis se lamió cuidadosamente la herida y los restos de sangre de su mano.

Saboreó unos instantes, percibiendo el metálico sabor del hierro que contenía su sangre y un componente extraño.

Ni siquiera sabía igual que las de los demás. Todo su sistema circulatorio había sido emponzoñado para enaltecer el poder que guardaba en su interior.

¿Alguna vez deseó poder recibir un abrazo sin peligro? ¿Poder acariciar a alguien sin temor a intoxicarlo? ¿O incluso estampar un beso en la mejilla de alguna de esas gentes que tanto le admiraban?

Un gesto de amabilidad, de cortesía, era imposible para él.

Aquel que traspasara los límites, se veía rechazado inmediatamente por aquel misterioso caballero dorado.

Aquello le granjeó una reputación de frío y distante, por no decir maleducado e irrespetuoso.

Pero los que conocían su historia trataban por todos los medios de mantener su reputación intachable, aunque Albafica no llegara a enterarse.

Por eso, aquella mañana de mediados de mayo, mientras mantenía su puesto de control en el friso de su templo, se percató de que un compañero traspasaba el templo de Acuario y seguía avanzando hasta el suyo.

Albafica aguardó unos instantes para ver cuánto tiempo tardaba en atravesarlo, pero aquel caballero no apareció por detrás, subiendo las escaleras que daban al templo del Patriarca.

Muy al contrario, escuchó que esa persona le llamaba a grito pelado.

El caballero de Piscis se asomó al borde, y parpadeó un par de veces debido a que la luz del sol le impedía abrir bien los ojos.

—Estoy aquí— dijo de vuelta, esperando una respuesta, tras escuchar su nombre retumbando por el interior del templo de Piscis, como un eco.

El caballero intruso salió fuera del templo y miró en todas direcciones. Confuso, se rascó la cabeza.

—Vamos Albafica, no juegues conmigo que tengo prisa— protestó el caballero de Cáncer, buscando entre algunas de las columnas derruidas—. ¿Dónde estás?

El caballero de Piscis suspiró suavemente y esbozó media sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que estoy aquí— respondió el aludido, proyectando la sombra de su brazo sobre Manigoldo y agitándola—. Arriba, mira hacia arriba.

Finalmente, el caballero de Cáncer se percató de la ubicación de su compañero y alzó la cabeza.

—¿Puede saberse cómo narices subes ahí?— exclamó Manigoldo—. Sage va a regañarte por erosionar el patrimonio del Santuario…por cierto, me han dado esto para ti— dijo alzando un ramo de peonías y otras florecillas.

A continuación, el italiano comenzó a estornudar sin cesar sobre aquel hermoso ramo que unos aldeanos le habían entregado para que se lo diera al caballero de Piscis.

Albafica compuso una mueca de desagrado y frunció el ceño.

—¿Ahora que has escupido sobre él? No, gracias— respondió su compañero, cruzándose de piernas y observando a Manigoldo.

El italiano tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, aparte de los enormes mocos que llevaba colgando de la nariz, que asomaban como cascadas.

—¡O lo coges o destruyo este arma de destrucción masiva!— gimió Manigoldo, estornudando de nuevo un par de veces más, esta vez, apartando el ramo de flores de su trayectoria.

—¡No te atreverás a destruir un regalo que han hecho expresamente para mi!— amenazó el caballero de Piscis contrariado, pero sin hacer amago de descender para recogerlo—. Tíramelo.

Manigoldo alzó una ceja y sorbió los velones que le llegaban hasta la comisura del labio superior.  
—Estoy un poco harto de tu manía de "no me toquéis, soy venenoso", ¿sabes? Baja tú a por él, o mejor, te lo dejo aquí, a la puerta de tu templo, y ya lo recogerás cuando te de la gana. Que llevo aguantando los estornudos que me dan estas flores desde que me las dieron… Hala, hasta más ver.

Y con gesto de despedida, el caballero de Cáncer fue a depositar el ramo donde dijo que lo haría, pero frenó en seco cuando escuchó a Albafica.

—¡No!— gritó el caballero de Piscis—. Aún tengo que seguir aquí un poco más y si dejas el ramo ahí, lo van a pisotear al pasar por mi templo. Te digo que me lo lances, que lo atraparé.

Albafica escuchó de nuevo el sorber por la nariz de su compañero.

—Joder…última vez que acepto ejercer de mensajero— protestó Manigoldo—. A ver, prepárate, que va…

Dicho esto, Manigoldo arrojó el ramo por los aires, con tan mala puntería que a su compañero no le dio tiempo a atraparlo, por lo que se escurrió entre sus dedos, a excepción de una peonía.

El resto del ramo se desparramó sobre la cara del caballero de Cáncer, quien comenzó de nuevo una sarta de estornudos intercalados con blasfemias dirigidas a la primavera, las flores, los aldeanos que le entregaron el ramo y el mismo Albafica, provocando que el caballero de Piscis comenzara a reírse.

Viendo Manigoldo que era objeto de las chanzas de su compañero, rápidamente retiró los restos de hierbas y flores de su cuerpo. Sorbió por la nariz y comenzó a trepar por una de las columnas del templo de Piscis.

Al alcanzar la altura adecuada, alargó la mano izquierda y tiró de la capa blanca que llevaba Albafica, hasta que se soltó.

—¡Eh!— se quejó el caballero de Piscis—. ¡Devuélveme mi capa!

Manigoldo se escurrió por la columna rápidamente y recogió el largo paño, llevándoselo a la cara.

—¡No serás capaz!— exclamó Albafica, al tiempo que veía como su atuendo era mancillado por la nariz de su compañero, quien expulsó el abundante contenido de la misma sobre la tela.

—Por reírte de mi desgracia— soltó el caballero de Cáncer, arrojando la capa al suelo—. Cógela si te atreves…qué alivio…

Albafica miró consternado el ramo desecho y su paño.  
—Ya no la quiero…— musitó contrariado—. Qué mal les sienta la primavera a algunos…

* * *

 _ ***Nota: el término "alergia" fue acuñado en el siglo XX, por lo que Manigoldo no sabe qué es lo que pasa con esas flores.**_


	12. Día 12

Reto 12: Otoño

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

 **Fall**  
 _Personaje: Shun_

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

El joven estaba sentado en una mesa junto al enorme ventanal de la mansión.

Había estado removiendo con parsimonia el delicioso té, pero sin embargo no hizo caso de aquella bandeja repleta de exquisitas pastas de mantequilla.

El metálico ruido de la cucharilla agitando la bebida comenzaba a acompasarse con el reloj de carillón de la sala.

Y es que ese movimiento se había vuelto mecánico al mostrarse distraído por el paisaje otoñal del jardín.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?— preguntó la voz femenina que se hallaba sentada frente a él, en silencio—. Tu té estará helado, ordenaré que te preparen otro.

Pero antes de que Saori pudiera agitar la campanilla del servicio, Shun desvió la mirada del cristal hacia la señorita.

Despertó de su ensimismamiento y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Discúlpame, Saori— murmuró inclinando la cabeza—. Siento no darle conversación…

La mujer sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, antes de incorporarse de la silla.

—No hace falta que te disculpes. Sé que tu hermano volverá algún día— dijo apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro del caballero de Andrómeda, quien devolvió el gesto acariciándosela.

—Eso espero…

La señorita Saori decidió dejar al muchacho a solas con sus pensamientos, esperando que su melancolía fuera mitigada lo más pronto posible. Le dolía en el alma ver a Shun de aquella manera, tan apesadumbrado. Y no solamente ella, sino que los otros caballeros de bronce también se mostraban afligidos desde que su hermanastro se sumiera en ese abatimiento.

Todo comenzó a finales de verano, desde que fue su cumpleaños y Shun esperase con ilusión la llegada de su querido hermano mayor.

Pero el caballero del Fénix no hizo acto de presencia, a pesar de que sabía dónde se encontraban todos.

Su ausencia provocó que el joven hermano celebrase su aniversario con una sonrisa forzada en los labios. Ni tan siquiera las continuas bromas de Seiya consiguieron arrancarle más allá de una tímida risa.

El brillo de sus ojos se había apagado, así como su espíritu risueño.

Al llegar el otoño, la sensación de abatimiento fue aún más patente en Shun, quien poco a poco dejó de realizar tareas que le gustaban para pasarse horas con la vista puesta en el paisaje.

Con el pasar de los días, la estación fue amarilleando las hojas de los árboles caducos, despojándolas de su verdor.

Sobre el suelo se iban amontonando poco a poco, entre amarillo, rojo y marrón, dependiendo del árbol y del tiempo que llevara la hoja caída.

Shun contemplaba cómo iban variando de color para finalmente unirse al resto en aquellos montones a los pies de los árboles.

El sendero que había por entre la arboleda se hallaba prácticamente cubierto de hojarasca y el muchacho había escuchado a los jardineros fijar un día de la semana para ir a limpiar todo aquello.

Y aquel día pudo verles. Con sus monos de color verde y las botas de agua, empujando los carretillos que llevaban herramientas para recoger las hojas.

El muchacho prosiguió removiendo con parsimonia su té mientras contemplaba a los jardineros realizar sus labores.

Se hallaban afanando con los rastrillos cuando los árboles movieron sus copas a la vez, dejando caer una buena cantidad de hojas sobre los trabajadores, quienes lamentaron aquella repentina racha de viento que había levantado por los aires todo lo que habían ido realizando hasta entonces.

A pesar de que el cielo estaba gris, no amenazaba lluvia de momento, y el parte meteorológico tampoco había indicado rachas de viento especialmente fuertes.

Pero era otoño, y el tiempo era imprevisible.

Shun dejó escapar una risa cuando escuchó los gruñidos de los jardineros quejándose una vez más del viento, que de nuevo volvía a agitar los árboles y desordenar todo a su paso.

A la tercera racha, después de haber apilado en varios montones las hojas, uno de los trabajadores arrojó el rastrillo con furia contra el suelo, abandonando el jardín visiblemente cabreado.

El caballero de Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza y agarró la taza de té, dándole un sorbo.

Justo cuando lo hacía, una violenta ráfaga de aire sacudió con furia todos aquellos árboles.

Los jardineros se asustaron ante aquella incontrolable e imprevista ventisca que derribó sus carretillos y herramientas.

Shun depositó la taza sobre la mesa y espabiló rápidamente.

Aquello no era normal; sentía una presencia extraña cerca de la mansión.

Se colocó su armadura y dio el aviso a los sirvientes para que comunicaran a la señorita Saori que un intruso había asaltado la mansión.

Salió corriendo hacia el jardín, donde el misterioso viento seguía haciendo de las suyas, revolviendo todo a su paso.

Al llegar, el viento cesó súbitamente.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?— preguntó Shun, desplegando las cadenas de su armadura alrededor—. Identifícate y ahórrame la necesidad de tener que atacarte.

No escuchó ninguna réplica, por lo que el guerrero ordenó a sus cadenas conformar una barrera defensiva.

Sin embargo, ni tan siquiera hicieron el mínimo gesto de moverse. Permanecían lánguidas a sus pies.

Tras un breve silencio, una nueva ráfaga de viento se dirigió hacia el caballero de Andrómeda, quien tuvo que protegerse el rostro con los brazos para evitar que entrara cualquier objeto en sus ojos.

Shun percibió que ese viento era extrañamente cálido, en lugar de frío como pudiera suponerse por la estación.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y al alzar la vista, observó algo brillante cayendo suavemente del cielo.

Parecía una hoja.

Extendió la mano derecha y recogió aquella hoja, de una tonalidad que variaba entre el rojo y el naranja.

Al mirarla más de cerca, Shun comprobó que no era lo que pensaba. Era una pluma de material ligero.

Y al levantar de nuevo la vista, vio una figura apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

—¡Ikki!

* * *

 _ **Mara D: Muchas gracias por tu comentario en el anterior reto, me alegra saber que fue de tu agrado. ¡Un saludo!**_

 _ **Raixander: Again experiencing troubles while logging in? xD anyway, thanks a lot honeybun for your review, I really appreciate your kind words in all the stories I've written so far. I envy you, for not suffering any kind of allergy xD Kisses and hugs!**_


	13. Día 13

Reto 13: Invierno

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**  


 **Primera nieve en el Santuario**  
 _Personajes: Milo de Escorpio, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo_

 **—*—*—*—*—*—  
**

 _Enero de 1987_

—¡Y en el número uno de la lista de hits del momento, Gregory Abbott con su "Shake you down"!

La canción había comenzado a sonar cuando el locutor de la radio aún parloteaba.

Tirado en el sofá de su templo, Milo entreabrió los ojos y resopló fastidiado.

—Aioria, haz el favor de cambiar de emisora— pidió a su compañero, que en esos momentos se cubría con una manta, acurrucándose en el otro sofá—. Qué pelmazos son…llevan toda la semana poniéndola sin parar, me agota…

El caballero de Leo terminó de cubrirse y negó con la cabeza.  
—Levántate tú, ahora que acabo de coger la postura— gruñó, arrebujándose en el sitio—. Por cierto, deberíamos ir pensando en qué vamos a cenar, tengo algo de hambre…

—Tenemos que esperar a que venga Shaka— contestó su amigo, mirando el reloj—. No creo que tarde mucho, son las ocho y cuarto y le dije que viniera antes de las nueve—Milo se incorporó del sofá y bostezó mientras atusaba la larga melena, caminando hacia la radio y apagándola.

Echó un vistazo por la ventana y se quedó pensativo. A continuación, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, saliendo fuera.

El frío de la noche entró en tromba en el templo de Escorpio, provocando que Aioria se estremeciera.  
—¡Cierra la puerta!— aulló el caballero de Leo desde el sofá—. ¿Pero no tienes frío?

Milo se giró hacia su compañero y negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas.  
—Si tampoco hace tanto frío— replicó, volviendo la cara hacia el exterior y extendiendo un brazo—. Creo que esta noche va a nevar.

—¿Y eso te hace feliz?— volvió a aullar Aioria—. ¡Que cierres la puerta te digo!

—¡Joder qué quejica estás hoy!— gritó de vuelta el caballero de Escorpio, arrimando la puerta y quedándose fuera—. Encima de que le invito…

Milo permaneció de pie escudriñando la oscuridad.

El firmamento no dejaba entrever ninguna estrella. El manto de nubes permanecía estático sobre ellos. Aún quedaban restos de hielo de la última nevada, tres días atrás.

No había rastro de vida alrededor. Al menos, en aquella zona.

La verdad es que él era el caballero más aislado de todos, contando con Aldebarán. Tanto el brasileño como él mismo no habían tenido vecinos desde que entraran a formar parte de la élite dorada.

Al caballero de Tauro le faltaba Mu, que por aquel entonces se hallaba en Jamir y no quería venir al Santuario. Y por otro lado, Saga que aparentemente estaba desaparecido. Bueno, más bien había abandonado el templo de Géminis para ocupar el templo del Sumo Sacerdote. Y su puesto…

Y en lo que respectaba a él, Dohko tampoco mantuvo contacto con el Santuario y Aioros simplemente murió.

Pero es que ahora, desde que pasara todo, Aldebarán tenía de compañía a Mu ya que regresó al Santuario. Saga estaba muerto. Igual que Aioros. Eso no había cambiado, ambos seguían teniendo vecinos desaparecidos. Sin embargo, Dohko seguía sin aparecer en el Santuario. Por lo que aquel tramo seguía siendo vacío.

Y ahora peor aún, porque antiguamente, tanto Shura, Camus y Afrodita vivían y aunque no eran vecinos directos, al menos podía verlos de vez en cuando. Sobre todo a su mejor amigo, el caballero de Acuario.

Como los tres murieron en la contienda, simplemente Milo no tenía vecinos. El siguiente templo habitado era el del Sumo Sacerdote. Y gracias a que Atenea tomó las riendas del lugar. Aún así, la actividad era escasa. Más a esas horas.

Desde que comenzó el invierno, las heladas provocaban que sus compañeros prefiriesen permanecer en sus templos, casi incomunicados.

Hasta que, presa del aburrimiento, Aioria decidió salir a dar una vuelta a ver a Milo, aprovechando el deshielo y que no patinaría subiendo las escaleras que separaban su templo del de su compatriota.

Durante el día, ambos acudieron a ver a la diosa, quien les recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

Ella también llevaba unos días sola, salvo por el escaso servicio que aún quedaba en el templo del Patriarca. Había pedido a los caballeros de bronce que se marchasen de Grecia, casi sin darles explicaciones. Convenientemente, había ocultado la información que el caballero de Libra le había explicado. No iba a permitir que sus amigos se sacrificasen más, era la hora de que los caballeros de oro entrasen en combate.

El único que había permanecido junto a Atenea fue Ikki. Él sospechaba la que se avecinaba y tomó por sorpresa a la diosa, quien aceptó que él pudiera quedarse, pero con la condición de que impidiera el paso de su hermano y hermanastros en el caso de que aparecieran en el Santuario. Al fin y al cabo, él sanaba sus heridas más rápido que los demás, aparte de otros asuntos que dirimieron en privado.

Puestos al día con toda la información, los dos guerreros se dirigieron a sus respectivos templos, pero por el camino se encontraron con el caballero de Virgo, quien al parecer, también había decidido ir a visitar a la diosa.

Tras una agradable conversación, Milo invitó a ambos a cenar en su casa aquella noche, aprovechando que no nevaba.

Así pues, el caballero de Escorpio se hallaba aguardando la llegada de su vecino más cercano, en la fría noche de invierno.

Desde que Camus falleciera, había tratado de evitar a toda costa no mirar en dirección al templo de Acuario.

Pero tanta soledad le afectaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Si bien estaba acompañado por los supervivientes, eran en aquellas horas que se sentía más solo que nunca.

Hasta la muerte de su amigo, Milo aprovechaba cualquier momento para encontrarse con Camus. Cruzaba el templo de Sagitario, después saludaba a Shura y seguía su camino hasta el undécimo templo.

O era el francés quien bajaba a verle a él.

Pero siempre había trajín entre Escorpio y Acuario.

Todo aquello terminó para siempre.

—No deberías estar aquí fuera— murmuró una voz a su espalda, despertando al griego de su momento nostálgico.

Milo apretó los labios al encontrarse cara a cara con Shaka, quien le observaba a través de sus párpados cerrados.

—No me voy a resfriar, estoy acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas.

El caballero de Virgo ladeó la cabeza hacia el templo de Acuario.

—No lo digo por eso— contestó el indio—; sé que estás acostumbrado al frío, pero no a su ausencia…

Tras esta frase, que golpeó a Milo en lo más profundo de su ser, Shaka se adentró en el templo de Escorpio frotándose los brazos.

El griego se quedó unos instantes mirando hacia el undécimo templo.

Parpadeó suavemente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Sintió un viento frío enredándose en sus cabellos e instintivamente alargó el brazo.

Del cielo cayó un copo de nieve, que se depositó en su palma.

Milo cerró el puño.


	14. Día 14

Reto 14: Oneshot basado en uno de los cinco sentidos

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

 **Oído**  
 _Personajes: Seiya, Shun, Marchino, Lune._

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

El páramo yermo del Inframundo se hallaba cubierto de una espesa neblina a sus pies.

Los dos caballeros de bronce habían estado vagando por aquel paraje sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraban. Lo único que tenían claro es que debían atravesar el Tribunal de los Muertos, pero ignoraban su ubicación.

—Estoy cansado de dar vueltas— se quejó el caballero de Pegaso, sentándose sobre un pedrusco—. ¿Pero dónde leches está ese maldito sitio?

Shun giró sobre sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza, preocupado.  
—A mí me agobia estar en este lugar— murmuró—. Es tan siniestro y lúgubre…pero debemos seguir adelante Seiya, ponte en pie. Algo me dice que el tribunal no se haya muy lejos…

Incorporándose de la piedra, Seiya asintió decidido. Había algo en su hermanastro que le inquietaba. No sabía muy bien el qué ni por qué, pero en algunos momentos, Shun parecía estar muy abstraído.

Siempre que habían dudado por cuál de los caminos seguir, el caballero de Andrómeda había sentido un pálpito y decidía por dónde tirar. Lo más chocante, es que siempre acertaba.

Era como si conociera el Inframundo como la palma de su mano.

Fuera como fuese, al menos podían ir atravesando aquel laberíntico lugar. Y por ello, Seiya prefería seguir sus indicaciones.

Caminaron un buen tramo más, permaneciendo en silencio, hasta que el caballero de Pegaso sintió sus tripas producir un borborigmo.

—Me duele un poco la tripa— se excusó Seiya, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡Alto ahí!— gritó una voz chirriante.

Entre la densa bruma vieron aparecer a un espectro extraño, que se acercó a ellos con pasos renqueantes.

Seiya iba a prepararse para atacarle, pero Shun le hizo bajar el brazo impidiéndoselo.

—Espera un momento…es posible que sepa dónde está el Tribunal…— susurró a su oído, por lo que el caballero de Pegaso se encogió de hombros y aceptó la petición de su hermano.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué hacéis aquí?— preguntó el espectro.

—¿Y tú quién eres?— replicó con sorna Seiya, haciéndole una mueca de burla.

—¡Soy Marchino de Esqueleto, soldado raso del ejército de Hades!— respondió el aludido, quien al darse cuenta de la circunstancia, apuntó con su guadaña a los dos jóvenes—. ¡Las preguntas las hago yo, vosotros tenéis que responderme!

Antes de que Seiya abriera la boca, Shun se adelantó, para aprovechar la ignorancia de aquel espectro.

—Buscamos el Tribunal de los Muertos— respondió el caballero de Andrómeda.

Marchino se mesó la barbilla y sacudió la cabeza.  
—No sé quién os habrá enviado a este lugar, ¡pero váis en dirección contraria!— exclamó contrariado el espectro—. Novatos…seguidme los dos, os llevaré allí.

Seiya lanzó una mirada interrogativa a su hermanastro, quien simplemente guiñó un ojo.

Ambos siguieron los pasos que les indicaba el espectro, hasta que llegaron hasta un pequeño promontorio, sobre el cual se alzaba majestuosamente un enorme templo de mármol.

Frente a ellos, un largo tramo de escaleras que empezaron a subir.

Los dos caballeros de bronce comenzaron a a parlotear entre ellos, provocando que el espectro se girase raudo y chistara a los dos caballeros de bronce.

—¡Dejad de cuchichear entre vosotros !— gritó molesto, mientras les guiaba—. Debéis manteneros en silencio, puesto que Lune de Balrog, que es quien os atenderá, es muy sensible al ruido, y no dudará en castigaros si armáis escándalo. Recientemente hizo rodajas a un muerto que estornudó frente a él. ¡Así que nada de hablar sin permiso, gritar, resoplar o gruñir!

Seiya comenzó a notar un picor en la nariz y no pudo reprimir un atronador estornudo.

Marchino se tornó lívido y se giró hacia los dos caballeros de bronce.

—¿No acabo de deciros lo que le hizo al último que estornudó, par de idiotas?— susurró el espectro, quien miraba a todos lados nervioso.

—Pero qué me estás contando, si eres tú el que no para de montar alboroto— respondió el caballero de Pegaso, limpiándose la nariz—. Me da que voy a resfriarme...venga, llévanos ante ese tal Lune de una vez, que estoy empezando a cansarme…

Desesperado, el espectro se pasó la mano por el rostro.  
—¡Serás cafre!— gritó Marchino—. ¡Jamás he alzado la voz en todo el tiempo que llevo haciendo este trabajo de acompañar a los muertos al Tribunal! ¿Me has oído? ¡Jamás! ¡Y encima dices que soy yo el que hace ruido! ¡Tendríais que estar aterrorizados!

Seiya comenzó a burlarse del espectro, quien miraba de nuevo a todos lados tapándose la boca.

—¿Ves cómo no es tan malo desahogarse de vez en cuando?— espetó el japonés, aguantando la risa.

Marchino empujó la enorme puerta de madera e hizo pasar a los caballeros de bronce.

Frente a ellos, otro largo tramo de escaleras y esperando, una enorme mesa con utensilios de escritura encima. Pero nadie sentado tras ella.

—Aquí es— indicó Marchino en voz baja—. Ahí delante os espera Lune de Balrog, que será quien decida vuestro destino de acuerdo con vuestras acciones. No os servirá de nada mentirle. Y por favor…

En ese momento, sonó otro borborigmo que provocó que Seiya se llevara de nuevo la mano a la tripa.

Y a continuación, como un efecto concomitante, el caballero de Pegaso soltó una traca de gases acumulados en su intestino.

Shun abrió los ojos asustado y se alejó sigilosamente de su compañero.

—¡Pero qué…!— gruñó Marchino dándose media vuelta—. ¡¿Quién ha sido el cochino?! ¡Agh! ¡Qué pestazo!— dijo tapándose la nariz.

Seiya sonrió maliciosamente y señaló a su hermanastro, mientras trataba de aguantar la risa.

—¡Seiya!— exclamó el aludido—. Juro que no he sido yo…— respondió Shun alzando las manos.

Marchino miró a todos lados asustado y pidió silencio a los dos.

Seiya se metió el dedo meñique en el oído y tras dar un par de vueltas, lo volvió a sacar.

—¡Vale, confieso que he sido yo el que se ha tirado el pedo!—gritó el caballero de Pegaso divirtiéndose por la escena montada.

—¡Que te calles y dejes de gritar, idiota!— rugió Marchino, mientras gruesos goterones de sudor corrían por sus sienes.

En ese momento, sintieron una presencia imponente en el lugar.

Frente a ellos, vestido con una larga túnica y sujetando el libro de los muertos, el espectro de Lune de Balrog observaba la escena en silencio. Entrecerró los ojos para divisar a los intrusos que acababan de llegar al tribunal.

—¡Se-señor Lu-Lune!— tartamudeó el espectro de Esqueleto, muy nervioso—. ¡Discul…!

—¿A qué viene tanto escándalo, Marchino?— cortó el Balrog, con un tono de voz aparentemente suave—. ¡Te he dicho multitud de veces que guardes silencio frente a este tribunal!

—Ve-verá…—comenzó a explicarse el espectro—. Encontré a estos dos…

—Cállate— cortó tajante Lune—. Llevo un buen rato escuchando gritos y berridos, aparte de un estornudo y encima de todo profanáis este lugar sagrado con un acto tan grosero como el que acabo de oír.

Seiya se rascó la cabeza confuso.  
—¿A qué acto tan grosero se refiere?— preguntó a su hermanastro.

—Al pedo que te has tirado— respondió Shun—. Te dije que cenar judías no era buena idea…

* * *

 _ **Nota:  
Esta escena aparece en el manga. Obviamente la he alargado un poco para el oneshot, pero es que es la que más me hizo reír de toda la historia. Lamentablemente, los que animaron la serie omitieron esta maravillosa escena escatológica, reduciéndola al estornudo y los gritos, con un efecto mucho menos cómico que en el manga. Nada de pedos. ¡Se dejaron lo mejor!**_


	15. Día 15

_**Buenas a todos,**_

 _ **Este reto se supone que iba a ser NOTP, pero debido a la imposibilidad de escribir sobre un NOTP (me resultaría sumamente desagradable tener que escribir un SagaxSaori, porque lo considero pedofilia), pues he tenido que cambiar la temática.**_

 _ **Como broche final, este último reto al final lo dejo como un regalo para dos amigas, a Raixander y a Victoria-Nike, en homenaje a ellas, ya que nos conocimos en base al fic de Raixander que trata sobre esta pareja de Acuario y Escorpio. Así me quedo con buen sabor de boca.**_

 _ **Os dejo con el último fic de este compendio.  
**_

* * *

Reto 15: Un regalo

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

 **A little bit of mercy**  
 _Personajes: Radamanthys y Camus_

 **—*—*—*—*—*—**

Las puertas del Tribunal de los Muertos se abrieron de par en par.

La guerra civil en el Santuario había dejado una terrible estela de muerte a su paso, y poco a poco, los caballeros caídos iban desfilando por el Inframundo, sin conocer su destino.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los caballeros de plata, quienes fueron recibidos por Marchino de Esqueleto, quien los condujo frente a Minos de Grifo, sentado tras la enorme mesa de mármol.

El implacable juez se reclinó en la silla y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa. Sonrió de medio lado y emitió una inquietante sonrisa.

—Vaya...— musitó, regocijándose—. Qué sorpresa…caballeros de la Orden de Atenea pisando el Inframundo…entonces, ¿serán ciertos los rumores?— pensó mesándose la barbilla, mientras atisbaba tras el espeso flequillo aquel batallón.

El noruego recogió la pluma de cuervo del tintero y jugueteó con ella antes de abrir el Libro de los Muertos. Después, comenzó a leer en voz alta los nombres y apellidos de cada uno de los caballeros allí reunidos.

Una vez confirmados, Minos volvió a reírse ante lo que tenía delante.  
—Esperad un momento— dijo incorporándose de la mesa—. Marchino, vigila a esta pandilla, quiero confirmar algo…

Casi sin que el Esqueleto pudiera replicar, el juez ya se había evaporado de la estancia.

Al cabo de un rato, en el que los caballeros de plato se mostraron inquietos, el Grifo regresó. Esta vez, acompañado de otro compañero.

Señaló con la barbilla al grupo.  
—Ahí están.

Quien le acompañaba esbozó una sonrisa cómplice con Minos y se frotó las manos.  
—Así que es verdad…— murmuró Aiacos, quien pidió una silla a otro Esqueleto para poder sentarse junto a su camarada—. Quiero ver cómo se autodestruye el Santuario…¿no deberíamos avisar al señor Hades de esto?

El noruego sacudió la cabeza.  
—No…mejor avisarle cuando estén todos condenados a perpetuidad en el Inframundo.— contestó Minos—. Será una excelente noticia para él. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Radamanthys? Va a perderse lo más divertido.

El espectro de Garuda se encogió de hombros y pidió a su compañero comenzar a dictaminar sentencias.

En otra parte del Inframundo, en los calabozos del templo de Ptolomea, un hombre contemplaba con rictus severo a un anciano sujetado por sus dos fieles lugartenientes.

El cabello plateado de Shion, caía sobre su rostro apagado, mientras Valentine y Sylphid le obligaban a mirar al espectro de Wyvern.

—La Orden de Atenea se desmorona sola— espetó Radamanthys, mirando al que fuera Sumo Sacerdote, asesinado trece años atrás—. Era mi deber informarte de ello, porque pronto recibirás a tus compañeros y entonces sabremos qué hacer con vosotros. Lo único que tengo claro es que están peleando sin cesar y no paran de llegar caballeros. Fíjate— dijo apartando con suavidad el cabello de los ojos de Shion—, ni siquiera hemos tenido que entrar a combatir nosotros. Un trabajo muy fácil para nuestro señor Hades…

El Patriarca ya no lloraba. Se había derrumbado al escuchar las funestas noticias que le habían dado hacía solo unos minutos. Todo su cuerpo se agitaba en un tremor que no pudo discernir si era de dolor o de rabia contenida.

—Esto no ha terminado aún— murmuró Shion con las pocas fuerzas que tenía—. La Orden lleva corrupta desde que el caballero de Géminis me asesinara a traición, pero no es rival para los nuevos caballeros de bronce…si han podido contra los caballeros de plata, seguro que podrán llegar hasta mi templo…Atenea sigue viva y seguiré rezando desde aquí para que la flecha no perfore su corazón…no lo consentiré…

Radamanthys miró a sus dos lugartenientes y ese gesto provocó que los espectros de Arpía y Basilisco arrojaran al Sumo Sacerdote dentro de su celda, su hogar desde que falleciera.

—Es muy conmovedora la lealtad que tienes hacia tu diosa— comentó el Wyvern, al verse reflejado en ese mismo sentimiento, con la diferencia de que era otro dios—, pero aún cuando logren atravesar los doce templos del Zodiaco, habrá más bajas aún. Vuestro ejército quedará diezmado. Piénsalo, Shion— susurró el espectro, apoyándose en los barrotes de la celda—. Existen ochenta y ocho constelaciones, de las cuales, casi cincuenta de ellas no tienen portador. Y los que tienen, se enfrentan en una guerra. ¿Cuántos crees que sobrevivirán a esta guerra entre vosotros? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte caballeros? Contra ciento ocho espectros listos y preparados para el combate.

—Aunque quede un solo caballero en pie— soltó el Sumo Sacerdote, visiblemente afectado—. ¡Con que uno solo quede en pie, hay esperanza para la Orden de Atenea!

El eco de su voz retumbó por aquel lúgubre pasillo, que llegó a oídos del Wyvern mientras se alejaba del lugar con paso firme, dejando tras de sí una risa cargada de incredulidad.

En cuanto los tres espectros salieron de los calabozos, se toparon de frente con un Esqueleto.

—Mi señor— dijo el recién llegado, arrodillándose—, acaba de llegar un caballero de oro al Inframundo. Caronte lo está recogiendo.

Radamanthys asintió y pidió a Valentine y Sylphid que regresaran a la Caína, indicándoles que él se dirigiría al Tribunal de los Muertos.

Así pues, cuando el juez inglés atravesó el umbral de la puerta, fue testigo de cómo Minos escuchaba los pecados de los caballeros de plata, con una expresión de deleite en su rostro. A su lado, Aiacos iba revisando el libro, asintiendo con la cabeza y puntualizando las faltas que el acusado se callaba.

Cruzó raudo la sala hasta donde se hallaban sus compañeros.

—¿Puede saberse qué estáis haciendo?— preguntó inquieto, al ver el desmadre con el que juzgaban.

Aiacos chasqueó la lengua y lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al Wyvern.  
—¿Ya vienes a aguarnos la fiesta, como siempre?— preguntó molesto, cerrando el libro de golpe—. ¿Acaso no te divierte esta situación?— dijo señalando a los caballeros de plata, a los que se había unido recientemente el caballero de oro de Cáncer y un hombre grande que respondía al nombre de Cassios—. ¡Mira cuánta gente ha venido a disfrutar de su condena! ¡Y la primera rata de oro, la tienes ahí!

Radamanthys miró a Deathmask, quien componía una mueca de disgusto. Hasta él se dirigió el Wyvern.

—¿Y tu armadura?— preguntó el inglés, esbozando media sonrisa—. Ah…que abandonó tu cuerpo por considerarte indigno de ella…je…qué triste…

El siciliano abrió los ojos desconcertado.  
—¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó inquieto—. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Ha sido el caballero de Dragón?

—No grites— cortó secamente el rubio—. Estamos siendo informados convenientemente de todo lo que va sucediendo, pero no es ninguno de los vuestros…¿Acaso hay aquí alguno que sea el caballero de Dragón, como acabas de mencionar?

Deathmask miró a todos lados, rebuscando entre los rostros de sus compañeros a su asesino.

—¡No está!— bufó contrariado—. ¡¿Es que acaso no le maté?!

Radamanthys se encogió de hombros.  
—No pudiste acabar con un simple caballero de bronce…no me extraña que tu armadura te dejara…

—¡Cállate!— rugió el siciliano, lanzándose contra el Wyvern, quien simplemente paró con su mano el puño que se dirigía a su rostro y lo retorció hasta que escuchó el crujido de la muñeca resquebrajándose, junto con el grito de dolor de Deathmask.

El juez regresó junto a sus compañeros y se cruzó de brazos.  
—Váis a tener que esperar un poco antes de mandar a esta gentuza a pudrirse por toda la eternidad— informó el Wyvern—. Quiero hablar con el señor Hades. Así que suspended los juicios.

Tanto Minos como Aiacos protestaron con vehemencia, negándose a seguir las órdenes de su compañero, pero éste se mantuvo firme en su decisión.  
—Os recuerdo que la cagasteis con Aioros, que ahora se halla en los Campos Elíseos, disfrutando de una buena vida— dijo golpeando la mesa—. Cuando momentos después Shion fue asesinado, Hades en persona nos prohibió juzgarle por alguna razón, y por eso está encerrado en los calabozos de Ptolomea. Quiero saber antes qué piensa hacer con esta nueva hornada de caballeros de Atenea muertos, ¿está claro?

Minos arrojó la pluma contra la mesa, contrariado.  
—De acuerdo— resopló con hastío—. Esperaremos…

Radamanthys realizó una última advertencia a sus compañeros antes de marcharse del Tribunal y encaminarse a la Judesca.

Tras atravesar Caína, Antenora y Ptolomea, el juez llegó al fin para solicitar audiencia con su señor.

Al entrar, observó a Pandora reunida con Hades y con Orfeo, que rasgaba la lira con suavidad.

—¿A qué se debe tu presencia, Radamanthys?— preguntó la mujer, dispensando de la actuación al caballero de plata.

El Wyvern esperó a que Orfeo se marchase de la estancia para comenzar a relatar las últimas noticias.

En su trono, Hades permanecía en silencio sin mostrar emoción alguna. Sólo al terminar de conocer todo lo acontecido, dejó entrever una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No les juzguéis— indicó el dios, provocando que Pandora se extrañara ante tal petición—; encerradles en los calabozos.

Radamanthys inclinó la cabeza como señal de asentimiento.  
—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí— respondió, antes de salir de la Judesca, dejando que los dos hermanos discutieran sobre la conveniencia de mantener a los caballeros sin juzgar y, consecuentemente, recibir el castigo post—mortem.

Cuando regresó al Tribunal de los Muertos para informar a sus compañeros, se encontró con que otro caballero de oro había llegado al lugar. Tampoco llevaba armadura puesta.

—Shura de Capricornio— respondió el susodicho a Minos, quien le había preguntado el nombre.

—¿Y dónde están el resto?— preguntó Aiacos, extrañado porque solamente él y Deathmask se hallaban en la sala—. Se supone que hay unos cuantos más…aries, tauro, leo, virgo, libra, escorpio…¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Lo ignoro— respondió el español, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Deathmask, quien mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Radamanthys— llamó el espectro de Grifo—, ve a buscar a los demás. En cuanto estén localizados todos los caídos, los llevaremos a prisión.

El inglés frunció el ceño inquieto. Aquellas no eran buenas noticias. Quitando a Sagitario, que ya estaba muerto, faltaban bastantes caballeros de oro.

—Esto no me gusta— murmuró contrariado—. ¿Por qué falta la mitad?

Raudo, atravesó el Inframundo hasta llegar a las aguas del río Aqueronte, sin poder divisar al barquero.

La densa bruma impedía la visión, hasta que al fin pudo distinguir una sombra y la voz chirriante de Caronte, que cantaba una canción extraña.

—Mira lo que te traigo— exclamó el espectro, arrimando la barca a la orilla—, otros tres caballeros de oro, ¿qué te parece?— dijo obligándoles a salir con el remo—. ¡Venga fuera de aquí, que tengo que seguir trabajando!

El Wyvern estaba consternado y preguntó a Caronte si había más caballeros de oro esperando en la otra orilla.

—No— espetó el barquero—, el resto son soldados y guardias, nada más. El último que estaba era ese…— dijo señalando con el remo a Saga.

—¿Y Atenea?— volvió a preguntar el inglés.

—Afortunadamente está viva— dijo una voz grave, proveniente de un hombre alto de largo cabello azul.

Radamanthys se dirigió al griego.  
—Vaya…así que tú eres el famoso Saga de Géminis, ¿verdad?— preguntó el juez, mirando con desprecio de arriba abajo al hombre—. Qué cara tan compungida, a mí también me fastidia que Atenea siga con vida…

El griego alzó la mirada desafiante y apretó los dientes y puños.

—Una ambición fallida, qué le vamos a hacer. Lo que empezaste tú, tendremos que terminarlo nosotros — resolvió el juez, antes de posar sus ojos en el caballero de Piscis—. ¿Y tú? Si no fuera porque no llevas la armadura encima, pensaría que eres una mujer…

Afrodita fue a contestar al rudo espectro, pero sintió la mano de Camus posándose en su hombro, a modo de calmarle.

—No hables así a mis compañeros— espetó el caballero de Acuario, confrontando al Wyvern.

Es entonces cuando Radamanthys se percató de la presencia de aquel francés de ojos azul cobalto enmarcado por largas pestañas y unas peculiares cejas bífidas. El largo cabello de color turquesa oscuro, caía sedoso por sus desnudos hombros, deslizándose por su perfecta anatomía.

Percibió una sensación heladora alrededor y despertó del embrujo de aquel hombre.

—Estoy acostumbrado al frío, caballero de Acuario, ¿me equivoco?— preguntó Radamanthys, abandonando todo tipo de sarcasmo—. A fin de cuentas, en el Cocyto paso mucho tiempo…

Camus se echó hacia atrás y agachó la cabeza. Su fría presencia se apagó por completo.

—Andando— ordenó el Wyvern—, os espera una larga estancia en los calabozos de nuestros templos.

El camino que anduvieron hasta el Tribunal de los Muertos lo realizaron en completo silencio. Sin embargo, el inglés no podía evitar echar una mirada de reojo al caballero de Acuario, quien iba a la zaga de sus compañeros.

En lugar de apremiarle a seguir adelante con un rugido, Radamanthys simplemente ordenaba parar la comitiva y aguardar a que el francés les alcanzara.

Finalmente, llegaron al Tribunal de los Muertos, donde Minos y Aiacos los esperaban impacientes. El inglés se unió a ellos tras la mesa de mármol.

—No hay más— informó el Wyvern—. Estos tres eran los últimos.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó Minos, pidiendo a Aiacos que revisara el libro, buscando más nombres—. Entonces quedan vivos la mitad de los dorados…los caballeros de Aries, Tauro, Leo, Virgo, Libra y Escorpio…ninguno de los caballeros de bronce ha fallecido…

—Atenea sigue viva, me lo dijo Saga— confirmó el Wyvern, quien se había unido a Garuda para leer los nombres.

—Tenemos que repartirnos entonces estos caballeros— indicó Aiacos.

Los tres jueces se miraron con preocupación, pero finalmente alzaron la vista hacia el grupo de fallecidos.

—Está bien caballeros— indicó Minos, incorporándose de la mesa y señalando al grupo de caballeros de plata—, vosotros, a un lado. Y vosotros— dijo señalando a los dorados—, un paso al frente.

Deathmask, Shura, Afrodita, Saga y Camus se colocaron uno al lado de otro.

—Yo tengo un hueco libre en el calabozo de mi templo, donde está el Patriarca—informó el espectro de Grifo—, me llevaré a uno de esos. Ese de ahí, el del cabello turquesa largo— dijo señalando al francés.

Entonces Radamanthys se adelantó y negó con la cabeza.  
—Te llevarás a Saga de Géminis, para que se reencuentre con Shion— dijo nervioso.

—Pero yo quiero a ese— indicó Minos, señalando al acuariano—. Es muy atractivo…— espetó, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.

Camus alzó la vista inquieto al escuchar aquello y desvió la mirada hacia el Wyvern.  
—De eso nada— cortó el inglés—. He dicho que te llevas a Saga, porque quiero que hable con Shion, ¿está claro? Aiacos, tú te llevarás a Afrodita y Deathmask. Yo me quedo con Shura y Camus. El resto de caballeros de plata me da igual cómo vayan, simplemente hasta que se vayan llenando los calabozos.

El noruego protestó aquella decisión, pero sabiendo que aquello retrasaría su trabajo, decidió hacer caso a la propuesta de su compañero.

Así pues, un grupo de caballeros de plata se juntó con Saga y Minos, abandonando el Tribunal de los Muertos para dirigirse a la Ptolomea.

Seguidamente, otro grupo menos numeroso de caballeros de plata se colocó tras Deathmask y Afrodita, siguiendo las indicaciones de Aiacos para ser encarcelados en Antenora.

Finalmente, Radamanthys se quedó con los caballeros de plata de Perseo y Cerbero, junto a Camus y Shura. Los cinco se dirigieron a la Caína.

Una vez encerrados en sus respectivos calabozos, el inglés se quedó unos segundos mirando al caballero de Acuario, que se había sentado en una esquina, rodeando las rodillas con sus brazos.

EL juez tragó saliva y suspiró. Iba a decirle algo, pero se quedó callado al ver que el francés le dirigía una mirada cargada de tristeza, para posteriormente hundir la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Radamanthys le dejó a solas, pero aquella noche no dejó de pensar en los ojos azul cobalto del caballero de Acuario.

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos:  
-A Kimi Sousuke por pasarme el reto, aunque como ya te comenté, he tenido que cambiar algunos porque eran muy raros, o en este último caso, mi imposibilidad de escribir sobre NOTP. Gracias a ti, me he divertido de lo lindo y he explorado otros personajes que nunca pensé que llegaría a utilizar, disfrutando como una enana. Así que este conjunto de historias, es gracias a ti. Espero que puedas volver a escribir pronto y proseguir tus historias abiertas, estaré encantada de leerlas.**_

 _ **-A Raix y Vic, que sois mis pilares Géminis. El otro pilar Géminis (esta vez, masculino) se sitúa en otra zona XD Pero vamos, que estoy rodeada de gemelos. Y yo encantada, que conste en acta. Sois auténticas y grandes personas, más allá, sois grandes amigas. Cada una está en un país diferente y nos separan muchas horas, pero ante todo seguimos aquí, al pie del cañón. Y que sea por miles de fics más.**_

 _ **-Al resto que habéis estado siguiendo esta historia, de una manera u otra, espero que os haya gustado todo lo que habéis leído. Algunos me lo habéis indicado con un comentario, otros por mensaje privado. En cualquiera de los dos casos, mil gracias por vuestro apoyo. También agradezco a todos los que habéis marcado como favorita o habéis seguido estas historias.**_

 _ **Nada más por mi parte, ¡un saludo y que paséis una buena semana!**_


End file.
